


Movie night

by Wriorem



Series: Prompts from Tumblr [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wriorem/pseuds/Wriorem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt : Bobby and Emilie go to the movies together and realize someone taking pictures of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fairytaleasoldastime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairytaleasoldastime/gifts).



"Hey, Sweetheart," Bobby said, putting a bucket of popcorn in Emilie de Ravin's lap.  
He sat by her side and looked around. "When does the movie start ?" he asked, helping himself into the bucket.  
"Ten minutes," she answered, relaxing into her seat.  
"Sorry I couldn't be there before, there was a traffic jam on the road." He smiled at her. "You ok ?"  
"Yeah I am. I missed you."

Bobby grinned. He worked more than Emilie these days but always made sure to stop by her place on the way back to his house. They had planned a movie night this day. He bent toward her and stole a little kiss from her, nothing steamy, just an affectuous hello. The steamy parts would probably come later. He relaxed, taking her hand in his, playing with the skin of her knuckles. 

Emilie munched on the popcorn, letting him touch her as he wished. She shivered, though, when he ran his nail through her palm with an evilly naughty look.  
"Will you stop ?" she asked, trying to keep serious.  
"Nae, I think I'll keep doing it until you try to distract me."  
"And how should I distract you, my dear Bobby ?"

His grin widened and he leaned in toward her. "Oh, you know..." He didn't try to hide the fact he was oggling at her mouth.  
Emilie grabbed his opposite shoulder and brought him closer to her to kiss him. It wasn't as chaste as for the first and her hand on his face made him shiver. 

Some people behind them swore. Bobby figured out it was because they were talking and messing with the sacrosanct silence of theatre hall. He and Emilie didn't care about being seen when they were together, mostly because they were anonymous there. 'Once upon a time' wasn't that big of a hit in Vancouver and they could walk around the Vancouverites without being recognized or very rarely, and no one had ever cared. Only the oncers on the internet did, people in real life never even looked at them twice. 

Bobby nuzzled Emilie and stole a quick peck, his tongue darting out to lick the seam of her lips teasingly. She chuckled and rested his body against hers over the armrest. She looked up to smile at him but her eyes fixated on a point on his right before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder. 

He immediately took her hand in his and she fed him some popcorn. Emilie whispered softly, "Someone took a picture of us."  
Bobby craned his neck to look at her, his thigh flexing nervously. "What ?"  
"The girl, two rows behind, grey Tshirt," Em described quickly. "She took a picture of the two of us. I saw her lowering her phone and it was turned toward us..."  
"So ?"  
"Well, we were cuddling or kissing..."  
Bobby shrugged. "It was bound to happen, Angel. At one point, we knew we would be seen."  
"Yeah but now is really not the easiest moment, with the difference between our official lives and our private lives," she replied, sounding worried. "I don't care about me, but you-"  
He cut her off, "Don't worry, love, from where she is sitting, she took at best, the back of my head. We'll look cuddling as we are now, or chatting from very close."  
He squeezed her hand reassuringly and added, "And if she tries talking about it, you know there's this particular part of the fandom that will bash her and call her a troll."

Bobby kissed Emilie's hand and smiled at her. "We're safe. I love you too much anyway, and... you know we'll be together officially soon. If it happens ahead of schedule, then it does... I want to be with you, anyway." 

Emilie gave Bobby her most beautiful smile and fed him some more popcorn. "I love you," she whispered.  
"I love you forever," he replied with a grin, chewing the candy. "Look, let's not let this girl ruin our evening. I plan on watching this movie, treat you dinner and spend a very good time in your bed afterward."  
She giggled and rubbed her face to his shoulder. "You tart," she murmured.  
"Deal ?" he insisted.  
"Movie, meal and mating. Sounds like a great plan," she confirmed.

And indeed, it was.


End file.
